ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
32nd Hunger Games
The 32nd Hunger Games took place during the presidency of Luperca Galba. Arena After a sedate Arena of rolling hills, the Gamemakers wanted another spectacle along the lines of the indoor Arena. Someone with a sense of humor suggested a dump, and the others couldn't resist. The Arena consisted of a massive landfill. Piles of garbage, containing everything from wrecked cars to recently expired food, reached heights of up to thirty feet. Flora The Arena had some measure of opportunistic flora, mostly in the form of mold on the garbage. Grass grew on any exposed ground and some trash was old enough to have sprouts. Fauna Passing birds occasionally roosted on piles of garbage. Cockroaches and insects populated the filth. Rat mutts were released at the Bloodbath but quickly dispersed and nested peacefully after the initial attack. Other than the mutts, the Gamemakers did not place any animals in the Arena. Games Overview Bloodbath The first death occurred before the gong sounded, when Yasmine Jackson of District Six dropped her token, a pearl necklace, and was killed when it set off the mines around her platform. Once the Games proper began, the Tributes began to wade through the knee-high sludge of garbage and sewage surrounding the Cornucopia, which was a giant black garbage bag stretched over a wire frame. At that moment, rat mutts were released from the piles, killing Ben Dover of District Twelve and Serena Hyland of District Ten. The weapons in the Cornucopia were broken and rusted, slowing the carnage but not stopping it. Bloodbath victims included Haber Dasher of District Eight, Barley Sturridge of District Nine, and Jay Dallas of District Eleven. Day One Due to the plentitude of hiding spots among the garbage, the only death after the Bloodbath on the first day was Pepper Brye of District Eleven, who was stabbed by Alex Mason of District Two. Day Two Emmeline Blythe of District Three was speared to death by Rapture Kai of District One. Day Four Adair Outridge of District Five was stabbed to deaeth by Alex Mason. Sky Levings, his District partner, began the process of constructing a bomb, which she intended to use against the Careers. Day Seven Priscilla Piscot of District One had been hunting Castiel Wickham of District Ten since the Games started, having volunteered with the aim to kill the boy from Ten since her brother Miall was killed by the Ten male in his Games. When she heard Castiel's alliance, she snuck up on them and attacked. Asper Fin of District Seven stepped between them, expecting his two allies to take her on together. They both fled, and Priscilla killed him as an obstacle between her and Castiel. Day Eight Whyte Smith of District Four was killed in a freak accident when he stumbled and fell directly onto a broken chair leg sticking out a garbage pile. The leg fatally impaled him. Day Nine Vera Busattil of District Four was betrayed and killed by Margo Caspian of District Two and Rapture Kai of District One. Priscilla Piscot, who would have come to her defense, had left the alliance earlier that day. Day Eleven Hermes Track of District Six suffered a mental breakdown and turned to nihilism. He killed his ally Wyatt Sparks of District Three by smashing his head with a rock. Day Thirteen Elara Angelou of District Twelve was stabbed to death by Margo Caspian. Rapture found Ryker Merlin of District Eight sleeping under a pile of garbage bags and stabbed him to death. Day Fourteen Sky placed and detonated her bomb in the Cornucopia. The blast killed Margo Caspian, Rapture Kai, and Alex Mason. Priscilla Piscot was left as the only Career. Day Fifteen Priscilla finally found Castiel. When she did, she elected to spare him, having come to see that killing him wouldn't bring her brother back. Day Sixteen Dominique Rindelle of District Nine and Myrtle Bloom of District Seven formed an alliance. Shortly after, Hermes attacked them, stabbing Myrtle in the chest. Myrtle grabbed his ankle, tripping him as he tried to chase Dominique. Dominique attacked Hermes back, kicking him and beating him until the injuries killed him. She then tried to stop Myrtle's bleeding, but it was too late, and Myrtle died. Day Seventeen Castiel and Dominique surprised each other as they rounded a corner. Castiel reflexively struck Dominique, who fell against a cinder block, fatally injuring her head. Castiel frantically tried to save her, and when she died, the guilt the devout Christian boy had been developing overwhelmed him. He decided that it would be immoral for him to try to win if it meant someone else had to die. He slit his own wrists and bled out, wanting someone else to be able to live. Day Nineteen After two days of searching, Priscilla found Sky in the Cornucopia. Priscilla no longer knew if she wanted to kill anyone else, but Sky had no way of knowing that. To defend herself, she laid out a ring of explosives around the Cornucopia. When Priscilla approached to converse with her final opponent, she triggered the explosives and was fatally wounded. She spent her last minutes talking with Sky about her sister Kiko and how she hoped she didn't volunteer. Victor Sky Levings, District Five Placings 24th: Yasmine Jackson 23rd: Haber Dasher 22nd: Ben Dover 21st: Barley Sturridge 20th: Serena Hyland 19th: Jay Dallas 18th: Pepper Brye 17th: Emmeline Blythe 16th: Adair Outridge 15th: Asper Fin 14th: Whyte Roberts 13th: Vera Busattil 12th: Wyatt Sparks 11th: Elara Angelou 10th: Ryker Merlin 9th: Rapture Kai 8th: Margo Caspian 7th: Alex Mason 6th: Hermes Track 5th: Myrtle Bloom 4th: Dominique Rindelle 3rd: Castiel Wickham 2nd: Priscilla Piscot Victor: Sky Levings Statistics * Deadliest Tribute: Sky Levings, four kills * Most common cause of death: explosion * Odds-on Favorite: Rapture Kai Trivia * Sky's decimation of the Careers shares a spot with Acee Hal's similar exploit on Polyphemus Ignotus' Top Ten Hunger Games Moments list. * Dominique Rindelle set a still-standing record for most sponsors for a non-Career. Category:Games